


Echos in the Night

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Series: Catastrophe Clones [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But it will make it better, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo Lives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo Needs a Hug, Echo deserved better, F/M, Hurt CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, I am challenging myself, This one is actually going to be semi tame, this is not going to fix everything, you are a doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: As a researcher, things have always been dull. Never once has one of the prisoners who have been sent to the program had been particularly challenging. The broken man on the exam table should be no exception to this, however, it soon becomes evident that Echo is not your average Confederacy enemyYou are a Separatis scientist tasked with gaining intelligence from Echo. This is set after the Citadel and occurs in the same "universe" as my other clone stories!
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Reader
Series: Catastrophe Clones [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040209
Comments: 74
Kudos: 31
Collections: Echo&Fives





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Here is yet another self insert to make us all feel better about the clones and their fate!
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts!

They wheeled the unconscious man into the room, his body completely decimated by the explosion which for all intents and purposes should have killed him. I did not think as I began working, piecing together the broken man laid out on my table. 

“Who is he,” I asked the droid who had delivered the body, as I worked. My hands never once slowed as I pieced together man and electronic. Fusing the body with the metal alloy pieces I had been provided with. I sighed as I noticed that there was not a single bone in his body that was fully intact. 

“Classified,” the droid snapped at me. I rolled my eyes, but turned back to my work. I began attaching the electrodes to the artificial spine I had been provided. I noted that the tech was not designed for comfort and sighed, quickly adjusting the prosthetics in an attempt to make them more bearable for the man I was working on. Whoever he was, he did not deserve to wake up to a lifetime of suffering. 

Moving quickly so the droid would not notice my adaptations, I cut down the length of the prosthetic, ensuring that he would have mostly free movement. I was a scientist, not a torturer. 

Looking down upon my work, I noticed that at one point the man was likely a very attractive man, his chiseled cheekbones telling me that he likely had women all over him in another life. I pushed the thought from my head, however, knowing that I was running out of time. I needed to finish before my supervisor returned if I was going to ensure the comfort modifications would be unnoticed. 

Stitching the man back together, I sighed and began dragging his cot towards the waiting tank. Carefully, I loaded the man, who was beginning to groan as the anesthetic wore off, into the tank, attaching the various nozzles and cables to his body. I sighed once again as I closed the door on him. 

This nameless man was only the latest of the individuals brought to our lab for “modification” and I was beginning to grow concerned as to where they were getting the participants. I knew that many were enemies of the Confederacy, but was often barred from learning of their true identities or speaking to them outside of my daily rotations. 

“Doctor,” the droid approached me quickly, it’s tan plating flashing under the artificial lights of the lab. “Your presence has been requested.” I nodded once, brushing my hands on the stark white lab coat I had been provided. We walked briskly through the halls, towards the offices. I sighed, knowing that I would likely leave this meeting irritated and further overworked. 

Wat Tambor was turned away from me as we entered the office. The chrome of his Armor, revealed nothing as he turned to face me. For a moment, we stood in uncomfortable silence, simply eyeing one another. 

“I have been informed that you requested the identity of your most recent patient,” he snapped towards me, his tone brisk as always. I nodded once, wishing this conversation would end as abruptly as it started. 

“I like knowing who I am putting my life’s work into,” I responded when it became evident that Tambor was not in a particularly giving mood. “I was told that only the elite would receive my technology, yet it appears as though the Confederacy of Independent Systems is content utilizing it on any man they can scavenge.” The man tisked at this, a near laugh coming from his concealed face. 

“You may refer to your newest patient as 1409,” he responded, finally giving me something to work with. “He is to be taken out of stasis once daily for interview and interrogation. We need to know everything about him>” I nodded at this. My technology was meant to project consciousness into technology, but I knew better than to argue.

“Who will be conducting these interviews,” I snapped. “I am already under-”

“As part of your duties, you will be dealing with all aspects of this project,” Tambor appeared to grow irritated at my slight huff at this. “The greatest discretion is necessary.”

“Has my supervisor been informed,” I asked, suddenly realizing that I was not the senior most scientist on this project to begin with. Surely there was someone higher up who could take on 1409. 

“Regrettably, all other scientists were found to be incapable in this case, your pay and title will be adjusted accordingly,” tambor was already turning away from me again. I nearly smiled when I realized what he meant. I was finally in control of my own research. 

I turned on my heel, already excited to return to my newest project.1409 would be awake shortly and I could begin intake, perhaps even figure out who he was and why he had been chosen to become a part of the mainframe. 

Reentering my lab, I noticed that the man was moving slightly in his stasis chamber and quickly pulled up a blank document on my datapad. I approached the tank slowly, knowing that the man would likely need a moment to adjust before beginning to speak to me. 

“Where am I,” he snapped, seeing me approach. 

“My name is Doctor (Y/N),” I said slowly, carefully annunciating each syllable. I was unsure how well he spoke the common tongue, and wanted to make sure he understood me. “You were brought here after you were injured.”

“What’s wrong with your voice,” he was growing more irritated according to his vital readings. That could become bad and I quickly took note of the spike. 

“I need some information about you,” I spoke more quickly now, realizing that he was likely fairly educated from the way he was comprehending me. 

“You first.”

“I have already told you my name, can I have yours?” 

“You’re not Republic,” he observed, eyeing me slightly. I shook my head at this. An enemy of the Confederacy as always. 

“I am not,” I confirmed, watching as the man visibly recoiled despite the fact he could barely move. That was odd. “May I have your name?” 

The man remained silent, his eyes watching me as I slowly moved closer to the tank. I maintained eye contact with him, attempting to convey my sincerity without speaking. I tilted my head slightly at him as I noticed that his mental signal was completely silent. The technology I had attached to him should have been recording every single firing of his neural signals. 

Instead, the screen was completely flat, only the barest of activity, showing me that he was in fact thinking, though the signal was far too weak to trace or extract any data from.

“I am going to check your vitals,” I explained, approaching him once again. The man continued to glare, his lips shut tightly. I began reading off his heart rate and temperature readings. He was perfectly fine, all things considered, however, his brain activity was beginning to concern me. 

“I am going to be putting you into stasis shortly,” I explained, hoping beyond all reason that he would give me anything to work with. Instead I was met once again with stubborn eyes. “I need your name for your file.”

“Or'parguur gar, Seppie,” he snapped, his accent finally clicking with me. The number finally made sense.

A trooper number. 

“You may hate me, clone,” I snapped, realizing who I was dealing with. Or rather what I was dealing with. “But I am the only one keeping you alive at the moment.” 

“Wish you wouldn’t,” he snapped as stasis finally took hold. I held my breath as his eyes finally dropped closed. With a sigh, I collapsed into my desk chair, watching as his brain scanner began to pick up the very edges of a dream. He had been fighting valiantly against my tech, I realized. He had somehow managed to make his mind entirely blank in his distrust of me. 

With a sigh, I realized that I had been handed a near impossible task. Getting information from a clone was next to impossible, when they were unharmed. I had a hostage, injured, clone to contend with. I would be lucky if I ever even so much as learned his nickname. 

“Echo.” The brain scan read off. I quickly jotted the word down, wondering what it could possibly have to do with the man before me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the lab was quiet aside from the gentle sounds of the generators keeping 1409 in stasis. His brain monitor told me that he was dreaming of battle, though there was no cohesion to the dream. It was as though he was having a nightmare. His vitals told me a different story, however. It appeared as though throughout the night he had somehow become incredibly calm. I sighed. This clone was going to be quite the challenge even for my research. 

Initially, my tech had been meant to provide individuals on life support a way to say goodbye to their families. I had intended upon using the mainframe to preserve an individual’s mental state and pull information that would comfort those morning them. 

The Separatists had approached me a few years in when I had a few successful runs with a proposition. There were multiple enemies of the state frozen in stasis with intel which would help the cause and allow the war to come to an end sooner rather than later.

In the beginning, I had agreed to help because I saw it as a patriotic act. A way to help the war effort without coming into danger myself. 

Then I made my first mistake. The man who had been brought to me had once been a Jedi. His mind had been preserved and I had been able to acquire information that Tambor and his friends had been pleased with my success. I had learned that the Jedi was once a General and that he had been heavily involved in the war effort. 

I found that I was beginning to sympathize with the man, I felt for him as he was unable to understand the greater issues behind the war. Tambor had realized my weakness and corrected me. 

It had been two years since that day, but I still had not seen my family aside from the occasional video feed of them in their new home. 

I was a prisoner, just like my patients and there was nothing left that I could do about it. Moving quickly, I went about my morning rounds, sending my reports directly to Tambor for review.

I ended with 1409. I slowly woke him from stasis, watching as his brain pattern became more guarded. The last thing my scanners were able to pick up was a spike in anxiety. That was to be expected, given the situation. 

"Oh jus put me back to sleep," he snapped as his eyes opened. I chuckled at this, coming to stand before the chamber. 

"We pulled your file," I said softly. "You were a war hero."

"And you're a piece of-"

"Enough of that," I snapped. "I do not have time for your insults." The clone rolled his eyes at this. 

"Sep, you have nothing," he laughed. "Otherwise I would be dead by now." I sighed at this. 

"I only need your name," I said softly, changing tactics. 

"Fives," he snapped. I rolled my eyes at this. While I did not know where the name came from but I doubted it was his own. 

"Who is Echo," I asked. This caused the man's mental barricades to break for a moment. His monitors went wild with action. Suddenly, I knew who Fives was and I felt myself grow sick. He was Echo. The man grunted as he attempted to build his walls back up. 

"Where did you hear that," he snapped. "Who else do you have here?" 

"No one," I answered honestly, with a small shrug. "I promise you that."

"Your promises mean nothing to me, Seppie," the clone snarled. I rolled my eyes at this. 

"You don't have to trust me, Echo," I said softly, once again beginning to feel for the man in front of me. "I don't expect you to, but it is both of our best interest that you answer my questions."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I do not get results, they will replace me and I can assure you whoever they send in my place won't be nearly as kind to you," I said with a shrug. The man attempted to roll his neck in response, but found it difficult given the amount of tech in his body. Instead he audibly sighed. 

"I am not telling you anything," he responded. I nodded at this. 

"That's fine," I said simply. "Like I said, for today I only needed your name."


	3. Supervision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Thank you so much for the support not his work! It is so different from my usual that it is a welcome challenge 
> 
> As always, please tell me your thoughts :)

Once I returned Echo to stasis, I was called to Tambor's Office once again. I sighed, knowing that this was going to become a regular occurrence until they had gotten everything they wanted out of the clone currently resting in my lab. I sighed, wishing things could be different. 

When I entered the office, a tall woman with the type of curls one would kill for stood beside Tambor. She was gorgeous, her dark skin a sharp contrast against the chromatic room we found ourselves in.

She did not speak, instead eyeing me for a moment as I approached. She gave off a harsh exterior, and her dark eyes nearly made me shrink back from her in fear. Instead, I decided to stand tall. 

“Meet Gierdful,” Tambor said simply. “She will be one of the people ensuring that you remember the purpose for your employment.” I scoffed at this. 

“One of,” I asked, already growing concerned with the newfound involvement of others in my research. 

“Yes, Officer Devon will also be keeping an eye on things.” I groaned at this. The man was a complete stickler, always following regulations to perfection. I could not stand him.

“I’ll take the terrifying woman over him,” I pleaded. The woman nearly smiled at this, though I noted that her expression was still closely guarded. Tambor said nothing, waiting for my outburst to end. 

Gierdful did not speak, but instead circled me, as I approached, coming to stand to my left. Behind Tambor, the door opened revealing the very officer I was dreading. His stiff features setting me on edge without a word. 

“My research speaks for itself,” I snapped. “As I have said before, I do not need supervision from individuals who lack a basic understanding of mechanical interventions of biological imperfections.”

‘They are here for your safety as well as your supervision,’ Tambor snapped, clearly irritated by my objections. “The man you have been tasked with is a dangerous, murderous, criminal.”

“He’s a clone,” I snapped. “Half of one at that.” 

“Your nonchalance about this matter is exactly why Officer Devon will be performing daily inspections upon your progress.”

“And what of Gierdful,’ I snapped, eyeing the silent woman. 

“She will be assisting him,” tambor snapped. “She has been tasked with ensuring your compliance.” 

“So she’s a babysitter, ‘I snapped. The woman appeared to dislike my term and visibly tensed at the concept. Tambor waved his hands at me. 

“Yes, now take them to your lab and allow for a full inspection.” I snarled, turning on my heel, the two following closely behind me. 

“Doctor-”

“Save your questions,” I snapped at the woman, irritated by the intrusions. The Officer tisked behind me. 

“You should show some respect,” he snapped, his voice faintly accented. I rolled my eyes, stopping in my tracks.

“I will respect the both of you when you can do what I do,” I snapped. “In my lab you are not to touch anything without my express permission. Each piece of tech is calibrated exactly and takes hours to rework after even the slightest of misstep.”

“We are not here to hinder your work,” the woman’s voice was surprisingly soft. “I am simply observing your work, I will not make it more difficult.”

“Much obliged,” I said simply, still facing the two. “It is important for both of you to remember that I am not only interrogating those sent to me, but also keeping them alive. These are the products of my life’s work and even the slightest of disturbance can destroy nearly a decade’s worth of research.” 

“We get it,” snapped Devon. “Hands off.” With that I approached my security measures, utilizing my fingerprints and retinal scan to unlock the outermost door to the lab. 

“One last thing," I said over my shoulder. “Not all of my patients are success stories.” The final door opened revealing the vast expanse of my lab. In the far corner some of my older patients were still frozen in their criochambers, their bodies preserved to showcase the bat changes my technology had undergone throughout my time working with the Separatists. 

Beside the originals, there was a tank of extra biological samples, I could use should the fusing surfaces be too damaged. The Bacta grown pieces slowing together like a sick stew. I heard, rather than saw, Devon cringe away from the sight. 

Without speaking I lead the two towards my main terminal, gesturing to both to sit as I pulled up the introductory slideshow. 

“You may watch this to get up to speed with my work,” I said, picking up my clipboard. “I must attend to my mid day rotations.”

The two nodded absently, watching the explanatory presentation.I circles the room, rousing certain patients in order to check their progress and integration status. 

With a sigh, I removed Echo’s stasis last, secretly wishing he was not the one patient I wished to keep a secret from all. There was something to the man that made me wish that I could keep all of his secrets for him, instead of sharing them with his enemies. 

Our enemies, I reminded myself. 

Perhaps it was the fact I felt just as trapped as he was, that drew me to the man. WIth a sigh, I watched as he slowly closed his mind off to me once again. Behind me, I could hear the sound of two distinct pairs of footsteps approach me. 

“What do you want now, Seppie,” the man snapped as he came to. “We already had a chat today.” 

“Do you feel like actually telling me anything,” I asked, hoping beyond all reason Echo would choose to share something.

‘I think you’re a right pice of-”

“Enough of that,” Devon’s voice echoed around the chamber. I stiffened immediately, furious. 

“Officer,” I snapped. “I told you not to interfere with my work, correct?”

“The man-”

“No,” I snapped over my shoulder. “I will do my job on my own timeline. We have not earned the trust of 1409.”

“You don;t even have his name yet,” the Officer snapped. I shook my head. 

“If you continue to make a scene, I will have to ask you to leave, 1409 is not integrated enough to handle any additional stress.”

“We will be leaving,” Gierdful said softly, taking the Officer by his arm. “We will be back this time tomorrow.”

“As you wish,” I sighed, turning back to the stasis chamber. I remained stiff for another moment, until I heard the hydraulic doors close. 

‘Computer, scan for additional biological lifeforms.”

“Lab is secure,” the computer responded a moment later. I nodded, finally releasing the tension across my shoulders.

“You lied to them,” Echo said softly, his eyes narrowed. ‘Why?”

“I told you, I am not your enemy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo Updates all over this week!!
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts

Echo did not decide to open up to me any more that day. Or the day after, or even the day after that. Though, he did appear to observe me as I worked. He never took his eyes off of me as I moved through the dim lab. He never spoke more than a few short words at a time, even when I opened portions of his stasis chamber to make observations. He simply watched, his eyes tracking me 

HIs mind remained blank to me. The dull repetitive pattern told me that he was thinking, but it was almost as if he was repeating regulations in his mind. The same pattern filled his days as he silently watched me. At times, I found it frustrating, as he calmly traced my every move. However, I decided to leave him out of stasis more and more as the week progressed. I felt that it was important for him to gain some of his autonomy back if I was going to get through to him. 

This decision appeared to help, as he slowly began to speak to me. Small sentences became the normal, his eyes still watching despite it all. I knew given the opportunity, Echo would escape, and honestly a small part of me wished to give him that opportunity. Instead, I settled on working on a new design that would at least give him the opportunity to walk without assistance in the future. I had a feeling the Separatists were on the losing side of the war and that someday Echo would be standing alongside his brothers. 

He deserved to have that opportunity, if the images from his dreams were to be believed. 

Every day when Officer Devon and Gierdful arrived I would always ensure that he was securely under. I did not trust the two around the clone, their mannerisms were too harsh for such. delicate balance as the one I had crafted in my lab. After the officer’s outburst, I did not trust him around such a delicate case. I had not made up my mind on the Normian woman, however, I decided it would be easier to keep her at arms length as well. 

She appeared to be incredibly interested in the clone. Often watching him in his chamber when she joined me. It was as if she knew him, but decided to keep her knowledge to herself. The two obviously wished to watch me work, but conceded that for the time, it would be at my discretion. Instead, I would feed them the small pieces of information I had learned from Echo’s dreams. Small things, like the fact he had once been on the Rishi Moon Base or that he was a member of the 501st. 

Just enough where they knew there was progress albeit slow progress. 

“Is he really 501st,” Gierdful asked me softly one afternoon. Her voice was hushed, nearly reverant. I nodded once. 

“Yes, he has vivid dreams about fighting alongside them, nightly,” I explained, curious as to her response. “He often visualizes himself alongside the one he calls Fives.” The woman paused at this, but did not tell me anything. Instead she simply nodded before turning on her heel. Watching her go, I had a feeling that she was much more knowledgeable about the subject than she was letting on. I promised myself that I would question her when the opportunity presented itself. 

In Echo’s state, it was difficult for him to even so much as move his head. I decided early on that showing him kindness, even as he cursed my very existence was the best possible course of action. Once I had completed the redesign of his legs, I began working on the spinal column. He needed a way to support his head freely, if he was going to live with the implants for a prolonged period of time. At one point, these cybernetics had been meant to be a short term solution. They had never been designed for mobility or comfort, only ease of application and communication. 

I resolved that I would fix that for him. 

I often found that I was prone to talking about myself as I worked on the project. It was lonely in the lab, and I found having Echo awake and observing me made me feel slightly better. In particular, I often talked about my life and why I was stuck in the lab as I was. 

“A few years ago, I made a mistake,"I explained early one morning, as I sat fusing together two vertebrae. “I tried to free someone they brought in to be fitted for implants. A Jedi, actually. I was caught and they took everything from me.”

“Everything,” Echo pried, obviously interested in the story. I nodded at him, not looking up from the cybernetic implant I was working on for him. The supplies I had been forced to use on his initial procedure were poorly crafted and honestly, not even my own work. 

“Yes, everything,” I said. “My parents are still alive, but they are the only one's I actually know anything about. Even my husband disappeared that day. I have not left this facility since.”

I sighed, remembering how quickly it had all happened. One moment, the Jedi had been standing beside me, his transport a mere feet from us. The explosion had sent me flying backwards, directly into the waiting droids. 

I shook my head, there was no time to dwell on the past. 

“You’re a prisoner,” Echo said softly. “Yet they allow you complete control of this technology.” I laughed.

“They could not work this technology without me," I sighed, leaning against my work table. “Otherwise, I would have died a long time ago. The Techno Union has no use for me aside from their experiments. Once I do what they need me to, my fate will be much worse than even yours."

"Why don't you run," the clone asked, his eyes narrowing as his brain scan nearly picked up a full thought. Instead I got a single word.

Coward.

"If I could abandon my research, I would," I shrugged slightly. "Once what I was doing was meant to serve as a comfort to those experiencing loss. A way to say a final goodbye. This technology was not made to torture, it was made to help. I've put my life into it, even if it will be eventually what costs me my life.”

“Funny how the best of intentions alwys seem to get corrupted.” I shrugged, silently agreeing with the clone. 

“Will you please, just tell me something,” I asked softly. “Allow me a chance to preserve the both of us.”

“Why should I help you,” Echo snapped. “I am an ARC-”

“Ah,” I said softly. “So that’s why you can silence my tech when you’re awake.”

“What?”

“The Advanced Recon Commando training are meant to teach you how to work outside of the box,” I said softly, processing this information. “You learned how to silence your thoughts-”

“How do you know so much about it,” Echo snapped, clearly irritated I had picked up on his slip. I nodded.

“I was not always aligned with the Separatists,” I said gently. “Once I was a Republic scientist. I worked closely on the Phase 2 armour you were likely wearing when you had your-”

“Explosion, I exploded.”

“Yeah,” I said softly, my mind already racing. I rubbed my hand across the side of my nose. “Echo, I know you don't trust me and I completely understand that, but the more you work with me the easier this is going to be for both of us.” 

“What do you want to know,” he snapped, eyeing me. I sighed. 

“Well, the Techno Union wants to know your battle plans,” I answered honestly. “They say you served under one of the most effective commands in the entire Republic-”

“That’s an understatement,” the man chuckled softly. For a moment, he almost appeared soft. The clone was obviously fond of his chain of command. I silently thought that he must have worked closely with them. “What else?”

“Well, they want to use your knowledge to create an algorithm, to predict your pervious unit’s movements-”

“Never happening,” he snarled. I nodded. 

“I know that,” I conceded. “I just want to know your story.”

“I exploded,” he snapped. “That is my story.”

“No, I mean I want to know everything,” I said looking directly at him. “My technology is meant to help people, I want to know who it is that I am keeping alive with the most scientifically advanced cybernetics the galaxy has ever seen.” 

“Well you see-” Echo’s voice was incredibly sarcastic. 

“Listen, I know that will take time. I just need something small here,” I grumbled. My hands shook slightly. I would have to try to get Officer Devon to bring additional supplies to the lab later, the long nights trying to work with Echo were becoming draining.

“What do you want,” he snapped. “You’re a Separatist, everything you do is harmful.”

“Do you really think I chose this willingly,” I snarled, coming to stand in front of his stasis chamber. “You are a fool if you think this is ever what I wanted.” 

“When the Republic figures out what is happening, they will come for me,” the clone snarled. “When they do the Captain will make sure you suffer for what you’ve done.”

“I’ll welcome it,” I snapped in response. “Which Captain is it that I need to watch out for?” 

‘Good try,” Echo snarled, falling silent. I groaned, realizing the entire conversation had only served him. Echo now knew my weaknesses and I was just as in the dark as ever.


	5. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Tambor took to calling me for daily meetings after the first month passed with little information. It likely did not help that Officer Devon was reporting that I was unwilling to provide meaningful updates on the man currently under my care. Everyday I would be asked the same series of questions.

“Has the clone shared anything of his unit?”

“Does he have any tactical knowledge?”

“Has he slipped up in any way?”

“At what point will I begin making money off of this experiment of yours?”

The meetings were horrendous in all of the wrong ways. I felt as though I was being interrogated constantly and with how slow the information pull from Echo was it was difficult for me to tell the man anything new. 

If I was being honest with myself then, as I am now, I would have recognised the fact I was very clearly being more gentle with the clone than any of my other “patients.” I often find that when I think back to my days working in the lab, I am struck with just how blind I truly was.

I digress.

It was after one of these meetings that I first caught them. A slight abnormality in the brains cans suggested that Echo was rising from his stasis in my absence, though my computer records showed no such interference. 

It was as if someone was coming into the lab and purposely rousing the man.

At first I wrote off the interference, believing it to be a simple glitch in my carefully crafted matrix. The small jumps in activity always seemed to coincide with my meetings, though Echo appeared to continue to dream in my absence. 

It was as if whatever was happening was something familiar to him, as though someone from his past was present.

After the fourth day of the abnormality, I planted a small camera on the very top of Echo’s stasis chamber. AS I left for my meeting, I passed Officer Devon and Geirdful in the hallway, the two standing close to one another and discussing something, likely their joint assignment, as they walked towards the mess hall I was forbidden from. 

Prisoners were not allowed to eat with leadership, after all. 

Upon my return to my lab, I observed the footage and found that it had been Gierdful who had been the origin of the irregularity. She would wake Echo each day, smiling slightly as he recognised her. Their conversations were always hushed, as if they knew that there would be someone watching. 

Following my discovery, I decided I needed to know more. The following day Tambor did not call for me, though I still left my lab at the assigned time and made a show of hurrying towards his chambers. As always the Normian passed me in the hall, moving towards the mess hall.

As soon as we passed one another, I quickly doubled back, sneaking into my lab from the side door I nearly always kept locked. I had made it just in time, as Echo was just beginning to rise. 

“Gierdful,” Echo greeted, smiling slightly. From my hiding spot, I could not see her face, but her arms quickly uncrossed as she settled in my chair.

“How are you feeling today,” she asked the man. He rolled his eyes.

“You always ask that, but nothing ever changes,” he responded. I sighed, though quickly caught myself. 

“I know,” the woman responded. “I keep hoping your conditions will improve-”

“I think the scientist is trying with that,” Echo responded quickly. “She keeps making smaller versions of the implants.”

“I would not be surprised, from what I can gather she is not a cruel woman,” the woman almost sounded amused at the thought. “She wants to be here just as much as you do.”

“ENough about her, if I wanted to know her better I would ask,” Echo snapped. “Any news?” 

“Fives misses you dearly,” Gierdful laughed. “My sister said that he has been spending a lot of time with the Senator as well, it appears they both are upset-”

“You could tell them I’m still alive,’ Echo responded. “They would not need to be upset if you just-”

“I took a vow not to get involved,” the women snapped. “I would love nothing more than to comfort my sister but that would break with my Lady’s wishes.”

“Please Gier,” Echo said softly. “I just want them to know that I am not dead.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she sighed. “Would you like more news?”

“Please,” Echo smiled. 

“Alright, well Cassian has begun walking, apparently the Captain nearly tripped over him when it finally happened.” 

“Sounds about right,” Echo chuckled. “I miss that kid.” 

“My sister also informed me that Kix and Doc have been trying to find a way to heal explosion wounds,” she continued. “She says that they both believe they could have helped you if they had been present at the Citadel.” 

Listening, I leaned back slightly against the cabinet. Unfortunately, the metal surface clashed loudly as the thin material bent under my weight. The sudden noise caused both to pause, looking towards the source. I sighed realizing I had been caught. I stood up slowly, crossing my arms. 

“So,” I said, glaring at both of them. “I suppose there’s something I’m missing here.”

“Doctor,” the Normain greeted. “I was just-”

“I understand what is happening,” I said softly. “You should be more careful if you are going to go against the COnfediracy like this.”

“I am not-”

“Speaking unsupervised with prisoners is frowned upon,” I smiled softly. “Trust me, you do not want the higher ups finding out.” The woman nodded.

“Doc-”

“Don’t worry,” I laughed. “I didn’t see anything. I was in a meeting after all.” The woman smiled softly at me. 

“Thank you,” she smiled. I nodded once. 

“Next time, just ask me, it’s dangerous to wake him from stasis without priming the chamber,” I nodded towards the terminal where the priming button was flashing. “It could forcibly link his mind to the algorithm and transmit his consciousness directly to Tambor.” 

“Of course,” Gierdful smiled, walking past me. From his chamber Echo coughed, pulling my attention back to him.

“Are you going to use that information to hurt the people I care about,” he asked, seeming fearful. I shook my head.

“No,” I said simply, checking his vitals. “It sounded like she was discussing your family. I would never intentionally bring harm to that.”

“Yeah, they’re my family,” he sighed, looking away from me. “My brothers-”

“Fives?” I asked, recognizing the name. The clone nodded.

“Yeah, Fives,” he smiled. “Well, let’s just say that most of my brothers have more than just the army going for them.”

“But not you?”

“Not me,” he laughed. “I never found anyone like they all did, was too busy studying the regs.” I smiled at this.

“Well, your secret is safe with me,” I nodded. “Maker knows I’ve told you many of mine.”


	6. Improvements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> As always, I am sorry for the update delays I really should like set a schedule or something like I keep saying I am going to 
> 
> As always, I would love to hear your feedback as this fic is about to go absolutely WILD, so enjoy the last semi normal chapter for a while

From that day forward, things became more normal around the lab. Gierdful and I were not friends, or even acquaintances, but we had an unspoken understanding with one another. She would bring news of his brothers to Echo, and I would continue filtering the information being passed along. In return she made sure that Officer Devon was kept on a leash, preventing him from catching on to the ever growing scheme.

THe Normian woman would come nearly everyday to visit in the lab, speaking often of her sisters to the clone. I would often take the time they were talking to work on the modified tech I was designing for Echo, his new legs especially took extreme concentration.

As the days progressed, Echo slowly began opening up to me about his life, as well. He spoke of how he knew of Gierdful and how her sister Olrun was in a relationship with Fives, the brother he often appeared to be searching for in his dreams.

He spoke of his friend, a medic stationed in the unit, and how she had taught him what to di if there was ever an explosion. Her trick had likely been what had kept him alive long enough to be brought to me.

As things began to steady out in our lives, I found that I could fool myself into thinking that what was happening was good. I could pretend for a time that Echo and I were slowly becoming friends and that Gierdful was a sympathizer in my plight with Tambor. From time to time, I would almost forget that Echo was here, with me against his will. I was so starved for normal human conversation, I began looking forward to my daily rounds and the stories Echo would share with me, especially those about his brothers.

However, with this new information came a new set of issues. Echo’s mental boundaries slowly began to unravel. As we spoke, his knowledge of battle strategy began slowly appearing in my mainframe. In particular, I found that most, if not all, of the lapses would occur when he was talking about Fives and Rex. Between the two of them, I had found a weakness in the man’s mental fortitude.

He cared for both of them more than he cared for even himself. 

It started with little things, a blueprint for a new tank he had helped design, or a small piece of one of the ARC Trooper basic strategy plans. The early intelligence was inconsequential. All things I could hand over to Tambor without issue.

Then he started inadvertently sharing much larger intelligence with me. I learned of the main routes into Separatist Space that he had helped map and even the strategies used in both Battles of Geonosis. I had a full catalogue of the 501st’s most important strategies sitting in my mainframe thanks to Echo. I could see each and every chaotic scheme the unit had ever even thought of at a moments notice. 

Echo gave me everything, while he slowly began to trust me. 

In return, I attempted to code away some of his intelligence, hiding the plans as best as I could from those who wanted them.

As a result of the new information I was able to give Tambor, my living arrangements slowly began to improve. I was able to move out of the small room attached to my lab and got a space across the hall. I was able to request meals and even received clearance to call my family and let them know I was alive.

Echo was helping me far more than I was helping him, a fact I was slowly becoming more aware of as the day’s progressed. I vowed to at least fix the abysmal state of his body, if I could not find a way to set him free. 

“So Seppie,” Echo started early one morning. “I need to know something-”

“No, I cannot program your limbs to make you a better dancer,” I snapped, taking a long draw from my caff. As we grew more comfortable with one another, I had learned that Echo had a very odd sense of humor. He would often try to learn the limits of the tech I had used on him. In response to my irritation, Echo scoffed.

“I don’t need limbs to have rhythm,” he informed me. “It’s about something you told Gier.”

“Well, spit it out,I don’t have all day,” I responded, gesturing for him to continue. 

“Why would there even be an option to forcibly link me to the algorithm,” he asked, eyeing me. “You don’t seem to trust them with the information, why make it so they can force direct access?”

I had wondered when he would approach me about that little slip. For a moment I considered lying to the man, before I realized there was absolutely no reason. Instead, I took another long draw of my caff, rolling my shoulders slightly. 

“It’s more complicated than that,” I sighed. “Basically, sometimes prisoners are much more volatile than you or they are a direct threat to themselves. It’s a way to force them to align with the algorithm and both preserve their physical body and their knowledge.”

“So it's a way to force compliance,” Echo snapped. “You don’t seem like a torturer to me.”

“I am a scientist,” I snapped. “I cannot help that my funding directly correlates to how much intelligence I am able to provide to Tambor.”

“At what point does that happen to me,” he asked. I shook my head. 

“It won’t so long as I control this project,” I sighed. “Once that happens, the only way to sever the connection is-” I trailed off, shaking my head. I was sharing too much.

‘Is what?”

“There is no way,” I snapped, remembering all too well the one time I had tried to do so. “Stop asking questions about this, please.”

“No, I want to know how much danger my mind is in,” Echo snapped. I growled under my breath.

“More and more every time you irritate me,” I grumbled to myself. Echo groaned.

“Not reassuring,” he snapped. 

“I would point out that you are a prisoner of war,” I snapped in response. At this Echo laughed, the sound resounding through the lab. I found myself smiling despite the situation. Echo had a way about him that made me want to be happy. 

“Just wait, he laughed. “Someday the tables will be turned.”

I rolled my eyes but did not respond, noticing that his mental catalogue was expanding again. He was thinking of all the ways that his brothers could potentially come and help him. I sighed, noting that some of the schemes would likely work.

“You know, you don;t have to be stuck here,” Echo said softly. I shook my head. 

“So, was Fives your Captain,” I asked, attempting to push away from the subject.

“Rex is,” Echo responded. “I am still part of the 501st.” 

“I know.”


	7. Chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a bad author,I have greatly neglected this fic lately so I am very very sorry!
> 
> I hope you all can forgive me?
> 
> As always please let me know what you think:)

In the following weeks,I made significant progress on fixing the issues with Echo's cybernetics. 

When the day came to finally change them over, I woke early, knowing that the procedure would be extensive.I decided to keep Echo under and work on adding new implants. I was pleased to note that the changes I had made appeared to be correct, as he was suddenly able to adjust his upper body at will. 

As I worked I found myself imagining ways I could sneak him out of the lab and into a transport. I found that more than anything,I wanted to remove him from this place and bring him back to his brothers. 

I felt incredibly bad for Echo,knowing that he hated his very existence due to what I had done to him. I had preserved his life at the cost of his autonomy, a consequence I had never anticipated in my work.

As Echo slept I watched his monitors, watching as his life played out in front of me. The one he called Fives was in nearly every aspect of his existence. Often accompanied by a woman whom he only referred to as Olrun. I watched as he trained alongside Domino Squad and as he lost three of his best friends in one night. 

I went on to watch as he worked with his Captain on complex, chaotic, strategies which could truly win the war for the Republic.

His memories once again transitioned to talking to a woman in the MedBay, her hands steady as she pieced clone after clone back together. She was meticulous in the way she worked, doing everything she could to preserve the men. Echo obviously admired her, causing me to have a sharp pang of jealousy. 

All of Echo’s memories were tinged with a sense of loneliness. From what I could gather, many of his closest brothers had found people that made them happy. It was evident that Echo had once thought he had found a person like that, but had realized she was not his.

The experience was not all different from my own, having lost everything in my life when I made the mistake of questioning my role in the war.

As I once again contemplated ways to help Echo,the door tomy lab opened. Gierdful stood before me, her eyes scanning the room before landing on my table. 

“I would like to talk to you about what you’ve been doing,” she said. As she spoke,her eyes landed on the screen displaying Echo’s dreams. The woman, Olrun, was standing at attention, her eyes scanning out of the side of an unnamed ship. The woman smiled despite herself at the image.

“Always so serious that one is,” she laughed,before turning back to me. “Recently, I spoke to my sister about what happened to Echo.”

“Oh,”I asked,pausing.”You never did tell me how it is you are so connected to the Republic, some would likely consider you a traitor-”

“I am of Norma,”the woman smiled. “Neutral in the war. My lady has asked me to work with the Separatists in order to fully comprehend what is occuring-”

“I see,” I paused at this. “Is that how you know of Echo-”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I think it would be best if you-”

I shook my head at the woman pointing towards the far wall.

“I know what I need to do for him.” Slowly, I began passing an electrode over him,making sure that I had not accidentally corrupted any of his nerves. “I am trying to figure out a way.” Geirdful nodded once,jumpingslightlyas the scanner in my hand sounded loudly.

I paused at this,the sound indicated inorganic material just above his temple. Moving quickly, I reached for another scanner. The screen blazed to life, revealing a small chip,deeply ingrained in the tissues of his brain. 

“What is that,”Gierdful asked me, watching as I began taking measurements.

“No idea,”I muttered.”I'm going to try and remove it.” I began working slowly,my hands steady despite the fact I was scared of making a mistake with something so deeply integrated into the mind, It was as if it had been there from the moment he was created. 

The small chip fell to my tray with a soft clang. Moving quickly, I closed the small opening I had made and loaded Echo back into the tanks. Priming the system, he rose easily. 

“What color is this,” I asked as he blinked his eyes open.Echo paused for a moment, causing me to begin to panic. I pointed again at my lab coat.

“White,” he said slowly, either confused or struggling to remember.

“Who am I,” I asked. He glared at me. 

“Seppie,”he snapped.

“Who are you?”

“Did you hit your head or something,” he snapped at me. I smiled widely.

“Did a minor surgery on you,” I laughed. “Needed to make sure I didn’t break you while I was poking around.”

“I would say thank you but you could have asked me first,” he snapped. I nodded once.

“Noted,in the future I will ask before I give you back your ability to walk.”

“FIne, my head hurts,can you put me back under?”I laughed, before inputting my code and allowing him to rest.

“Can you do me a favor,” I asked,turning to face Gierdful.

“Uh, you can ask,I suppose,” she responded,hesitation clear in her voice. 

“I need you to get this chip somewhere it can be analysed,” I said softly. “All data I examine is directly sent to Tambor-”

“I can see what I can do,” she said, looking at the small piece. “I cannot promise I will find someone to take it-”

“Please,” I said softly. “I think it’s the key-”

“I will try,”she snapped. Effectively ending the conversation.


End file.
